starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dac
Dac, tal y como se decía en mon calamariano, quarrenés y básico, y también conocido como Mon Calamari y algunas veces llamado simplemente Calamari o Mon Cala, era el planeta del sistema Calamari del sector Calamari, situado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, fue el hogar natal de las prósperas especies inteligentes de: los mon calamarianos, los quarren, los moappas, hidra-anfibias y los whaladones. Mon Calamari era el nombre que los exploradores humanos de la República Galáctica le dieron al descubrirlo antes que el resto de la galaxia. Las especies nativas llamaban a su mundo Dac. El planeta brillaba de un tono blanco-azulado desde el espacio, debido al océano global que cubrea su superficie. Es el hogar de 27.500 millones de Mon calamaris y quarrens y estaba rodeado por los impresionantes Astilleros de Mon Calamari. En el 137 DBY, toda la vida del planeta fue aniquilada de acuerdo al Protocolo Final ordenado por Darth Wyyrlok de la Nueva Orden Sith, para ello se usaron Esporas virales como medio de castigo hacia los Mon calamari por ayudar al Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica. Casi el 20% de la población del planeta se salvó durante la Evacuación de Dac. Descripción thumb|left|200px|Una ciudad Mon calamari. Un planeta acuático de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, Mon Calamari tenía un color blanco azulado. Algunas ciudades del planeta, como Nueva Ciudad Coral, fueron construidas en la superficie del océano. Los Mon calamari y los Quarren vivían juntos en el planeta y estaban a menudo en desacuerdo como resultado. Los Astilleros de Mon Calamari era una importante parte de su economía. Historia Primeros Milenios Los mon calamarianos vivían confortablemente en la superficie y bajo las aguas, mientras que los quarren habitaban las profundidades del océano. Los masivos whaladones interferían muy poco en los asuntos del gobierno, nadando a sus anchas y protegidos de la caza por medio de leyes. En el año 4.500 ABY, los quarren se enfrentaron en una guerra a los mon calamarianos, pero estos la ganaron, causando la casi extinción de los quarren. Los mon calamarianos criaron a la siguiente generación de quarren, enseñándoles sus propios valores. El planeta fue descubierto alrededor del año 4.166 ABY, para entonces sus habitantes ya habían estado explorando sistemas estelares cercanos por varios años. En el año 529 ABY, muchos Quarren y Mon Calamarianos necesitados fueron aprovechados por los reclutadores de Hugo Bartyn. Bartyn quería que los pescadores anfibios establecieran una nueva ciudad en Lamaredd y engaño a estos pobres individuos con promesas de mares intactos. Sin embargo, una vez llegaron se convirtieron en esclavos. Aguas turbulentas El planeta estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por el corrupto Tikkies, que permitió a los esclavizadores thalassianos operar en el sector Calamari para compartir los beneficios. Fue arrestado en el año 22 ABY. Pero escapó de la custodia de la República en Coruscant y marchó a Geonosis, allí se convirtió en miembro del Consejo Separatista como líder del movimiento de Liberación de Dac que buscaba cortar las relaciones entre Mon Calamari y la República. thumb|200px|left|El [[Consejo de Mon Calamari durante las Guerras Clon.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, el mundo fue atacado dos veces por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Primero, el Conde Dooku arrasó el planeta con la Segadora Oscura. Más tarde, la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren intentó derrocar al Consejo de Mon Calamari. La Liga fue derrotada por Kit Fisto y los Caballeros de Mon Calamari. Kit Fisto descubrió que la liga se había aliado con los moappas, de quienes Kit vio que también eran inteligentes. Kit advirtió a los mon calamarianos que debían hacer las paces con ellos y respetar su sabiduría. Muchos miembros del movimiento de la Liberación de Dac, salieron de Mon Calamari, para establecerse en los mundos controlados por la Confederación, Pammant y Minntoine, donde el Cuerpo de Ingenieros Voluntarios de Dac Libre construyó astilleros. Usaron como base los diseños basados en los anteproyectos de los astilleros mon calamarianos robados por la Confederación, estos astilleros crearon los [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructores ligeros clase Recusante]] en Minntooine y los Destructores-carguero clase-''Providencia'' en la compañía Muelles Pammant para la flota separatista. También hubo separatistas mon calamarianos, dirigidos por el heroico Comandante Merai respaldado por Passel Argente y la Alianza Corporativa. Sin la aprobación del Conde Dooku, los mon calamarianos dirigieron un efectivo asalto durante la Primera Batalla de Kamino, usando sus cazas anfibios y el personal de la nave de asalto de Merai, el Tiburón. Al final el ataque fracasó, ya que Dooku los traicionó. Muchas de las fuerzas de Mon Calamari consiguieron escapar del desastre gracias al sacrificio de Merai, un auténtico héroe al final de todo. [[Archivo:Mon Calamari.png|thumb|left|250px|Un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] se acerca a Dac durante la Batalla de Mon Cala.]] Después de que se consolidara firmemente la lealtad del planeta a la República, los habitantes Leales llegaron a un nuevo convenio: tendrían una doble representación en el Senado, con Tundra Dowmeia en representación de los quarren y Meena Tills representando a los mon calamarianos. Meena Tills fue tomado como rehén en Coruscant por terroristas korunnais, pero fue rescatado por los Comandos Republicanos. Ambos Senadores fueron signatarios de la petición de la Delegación de los 2000, causando su arresto después de la Declaración del Nuevo Orden. Era Imperial El planeta estuvo representado en el Senado Imperial por Timi Rotramel hasta que fue severamente subyugado por el Imperio Galáctico, que vio al pueblo de Mon Calamari como simples esclavos cuyas industrias y recursos podían ser usados para fortalecer la maquinaria de guerra en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La propaganda del Imperio Galáctico justificó la represión a Mon Calamari por el desleal acto conocido como la firma de la Petición de los 2000, promulgada por los anteriores representantes senatoriales del planeta. Los imperiales fueron ayudados durante la ocupación gracias al sabotaje de los escudos planetarios perpetrado por saboteadores quarren, tales como Seggor Tels, logrando conquistar el planeta rápidamente. Durante la ocupación imperial del planeta y su sistema, los mon calamarianos iniciaron un movimiento de resistencia, el cual no tuvo éxito al principio. Finalmente, el Emperador Palpatine ordenó en represalia, destruir tres de las ciudades flotantes del planeta. A pesar de todo, el ataque imperial no consiguió acabar con el valor de Mon Calamari, no solo no extinguió la resistencia, sino que impulsó a los nativos del mundo a una rebelión abierta en la que los Mon calamari se unieron con los quarren, en un secreto y grandioso esfuerzo militar con el que finalmente repelieron a los imperiales y los echaron fuera de su planeta, de su sistema y de todo el sector. Poco después del levantamiento, mientras preparaban al planeta para unir esfuerzos con la Alianza Rebelde, el propio Senador Imperial Timi Rotramel intentó atraer a otras especies y sistemas a la Rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico; desafortunadamente para Rotramel, poco después de fracasar en convencer a los tiss'shar para unirse a la Rebelión, fue asesinado en Tiss'sharl por Darth Vader, quien descubrió su lugar de encuentro secreto con el Presidente de Tiss'shar Si-Di-Ri. thumb|left|180px|Bombarderos Imperiales TIE atacando una ciudad flotante de Dac. La propaganda Imperial no tardó en intentar desacreditar a los mon calamarianos, el sentientólogo Obo Rin, bajo la dirección de Lord Vader, escribió el ''Catálogo de Vida Inteligente en la Galaxia, Edición Revisada''. Este trabajo incluía información falsa que databa el primer contacto entre los mon calamarianos y la civilización galáctica durante el régimen del Imperio Galáctico. Esto fue aceptado como verdadero por muchos ciudadanos del Imperio, provocando el enfado de los mon calamarianos. Después de la revolución de Mon Calamari contra el Imperio Galáctico, los mon calamarianos y los quarren se unieron con la Alianza Rebelde, probando ser una inestimable ventaja en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los mon calamarianos, maestros en la construcción de naves espaciales, proveyeron a la Alianza con imprescindibles naves nodriza construidas en los Astilleros de Mon Calamari. Antes de unirse a la Alianza, los mon calamarianos solamente habían construido naves de pasajeros y cargueros para la exploración del espacio profundo, debido a su pacífica idiosincrasia, pero gracias a una actualización exhaustiva de los cargueros, fueron capaces de crear naves capitales que podían enfrentarse a las naves del Imperio Galáctico. Los Mon calamari interrumpieron la rutas conocidas que conducían a su sector, mientras que buscaban nuevas rutas secretas. Con el fin de retomar Dac, el Imperio tendría que lanzar una larga campaña que podrían hacer que otros planetas se unieran a la Rebelión. Por lo tanto, el ataque Imperial fue pospuesto. Durante este tiempo de guerra, los Mon calamari y los Quarren de Dac vivieron bajo la constantes amenaza de un ataque por parte de la flota Imperial. La Alianza mantenía una fuerte presencia en el sistema estelares, incluyendo un gran número de naves capitales para defenderlo en contra de una línea de batalla Imperial estándar o quizás incluso un escuadrón, pero la Alianza y los Mon Calamari no tenían el suficiente poder de fuego en el sistema para repeler a un escuadrón de ataque Imperial completo. La principal flota de la Alianza se consideraba muy valiosa como para dejarla en una posición peligrosamente expuesta. Tan pronto como en el 1 DBY, Operaciones de Inteligencia Imperial envió agentes al planeta en preparaciones para un ataque Imperial en las ciudades flotantes del planeta. Mientras que la Flota de la Alianza estaba luchando en Endor, las grandes flotas Imperial se movieron para sitiar el Espacio Mon Calamari. La Estrella de la Muerte destruiría Dac una vez hubiera terminado el ataque, pero el Emperador Palpatine murió antes de que el Imperio pudiera poner sus planes en acción. Los Comandantes Imperial se convirtieron en Señores de la guerra independientes después de la Batalla de Endor, y el Moff Kaine, afortunadamente, se retiró al otro lado de la Galaxia en lugar de atacar Dac. Durante la época de la Batalla de Endor, los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamarianos fueron ampliamente usados por la Alianza, en dicha batalla jugaron un importante papel bajo el mando del Almirante Ackbar, de Mon Calamari, quien hizo un bueno uso de estas naves en aquella decisiva batalla. Ancla de la Nueva República thumb|240px|Una ciudad Mon calamari. Mon Calamari fue un miembro fundador de la Alianza de Planetas Libres y de la Nueva República. Ackbar representó al planeta en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República. La Nueva República derrotó por tres veces al Remanente Imperial en Mon Calamari: la primera vez contra los submarinos cazadores de whaladones del Emperador Trioculus; la segunda contra el Devastador de Mundos del clon del Emperador; y la tercera contra los Destructores Estelares del Almirante Daala. Estas tres batallas provocaron la destrucción de varias ciudades y todas las especies sufrieron la pérdida de muchas vidas. Durante la batalla contra Daala, Leia Organa Solo descubrió que la Embajadora de Mon Calamari Cilghal, sobrina de Ackbar, era sensible a la Fuerza. Cilghal fue la primera mon calamariana en unirse a la Nueva Orden Jedi. El planeta fue más tarde representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Q-Varx, de quien se descubrió traición y fue sustituido por Cilghal. Nacimiento de la Alianza Galáctica Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el planeta fue representado por el quarren Pwoe y el mon calamariano Gron Marras. Después de la Caída de Coruscant a manos de los yuuzhan vong, los restantes senadores y políticos del gobierno de la Nueva República huyeron a Mon Calamari, ya que no había sido tomado por los yuuzhan vong. Los colosales astilleros del mundo, su gran flota defensiva y su aislamiento de las primeras líneas de batalla lo hacían ser un lugar muy deseable. Pwoe trató y fracasó en usurpar la presidencia de la Nueva República y finalmente se alió con la República Ylesiana en Ylesia. Marrab, sin embargo, permaneció leal y representó a su mundo natal en el Senado. A continuación de la elección de Cal Omas como el nuevo Jefe de Estado, la Nueva República se reorganizó en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, o la Alianza Galáctica. La Alianza se fundó en Mon Calamari, que sirvió como su auténtica capital hasta el final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial thumb|230px|El planeta Dac y sus astilleros durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial. Después de la Guerra Sith-Imperial, el planeta estuvo una vez más bajo el control del Imperio. Bajo el Imperio del usurpador Emperador y Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Krayt, los Quarren fueron puestos a cargo del planeta, ya que la Nueva Orden Sith tenía un número de Quarrens en sus filas, especialmente a Darth Azar y Darth Maleval. En un intento de destruir a Gar Stazi y al Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, el cual los Mon calamari apoyaban en secreto, el Almirante Dru Valan coloco una trampa en Mon Calamari al filtrar información sobre el Imperioso, un nuevo tipo de Destructor Estelar que estaba en construcción en los Astilleros de Mon Calamari. La batalla que se produjo trajo como resultado la destrucción de más de la mitad de los astilleros. thumb|left|220px|Los Mon calamari fueron atacados durante la [[Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial.]] Krayt se enojó por el robo del Imperioso, y decidió descargar su ira con los Mon calamari. Viajó a Dac, y durante un discurso dirigido al Consejo de Mon Calamari, ordenó la ejecución inmediata de una décima parte de la población. Después de iniciar la masacre haciendo asesinar a los miembros del Consejo, Krayt ordenó que el resto de la población de Mon Calamari fuera organizada y encarcelada en campos de trabajo; aquellos Mon Calamari que trataban de escapar de este destino eran perseguidos y asesinados. El objetivo final de Krayt con estos actos era hacer que los Mon Calamari se extinguieran y así “purgar a la Galaxia de su cultura e historia”, él esperaba que esto sirviera como una advertencia para cualquiera que tuviera nociones de desafiar a su Imperio. Después de la supuesta muerte de Darth Krayt, el regente de Krayt, Darth Wyyrlok, tomó completamente el control de la Nueva Orden Sith. Ya no sedeando desperdiciar recursos Imperiales en el planeta o en largas y costosas campañas, Wyyrlok emitió un decreto pidiendo la inmediata terminación del genocidio. El agua del océano fue envenenada por el científico Sith Vul Isen en un intento de acabar con toda la vida del planeta. Sin embargo, el Almirante Gar Stazi se negó a abandonar a los nativos Mon Calamari y a los otros habitantes inocentes, y preparo un intento de evacuación. [[Archivo:Covering_the_evac_of_Dac.jpg|thumb|200px|El Alianza cubriendo naves de evacuación que huyen de Dac.]] Stazi llevó a la Flota del Núcleo de la Alianza Galáctica a Dac, reforzada por un escuadrón Jedi de élite, al moribundo planeta. Un grupo de ataque, bajo el mando del Maestro Jedi Drok, logró sabotear las defensas de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari, y el Maestro Jedi Asaak Dan lideró a un grupo de Rangers Mon Calamari para que aseguraran la Ciudad Flotante Heurkea, para que sirviera como base de operaciones para la evacuación. Capturando naves que se encontraban en los Astilleros, la Alianza logro fácilmente superara a las fuerzas Sith restantes. Con el planeta bajo control, una masiva flota de naves privadas de toda la galaxia salió del hiperespacio, y comenzó la operación de rescate. thumb|left|225px|Cadaveres flotando en el agua después de la ejecución del Protocolo Final. Con la flota de la Alianza Galáctica comprometida en las operaciones de rescate, los Sith activaron su trampa. La Tercera Flota del Borde Exterior, bajo el mando del Almirante Krion Grail y supervisada por el Moff Geist y Darth Stryfe, emergió del hiperespacio detrás de la flota de la Alianza. Centrándose en proteger a la flota de evacuación, la flota de la Alianza sufrió grandes daños. Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, aparecieron Destructores Estelares del Imperio en exilio de Roan Fel, rodeando a la flota Imperial. Ahora atrapados, Stryfe y Geist ordenaron la retirada, dejando a Dac a salvo para la evacuación. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para la mayoría de la población del planeta. La flota combinada de la Alianza, el Imperio y los civiles sólo pudieron rescatar alrededor del veinte por ciento de los Mon calamari, Quarrens, Whaladones y Moappas de Dac. Mientras que fueron millones, era solamente un porcentaje pequeño de la población total del mundo, que oscilaba entre 27 mil millones, y en este porcentaje no se incluía a la mayor parte de las criaturas únicas que se encontraban en el fondo de los mares. Triunvirato Galáctico thumb|250px|Residuos de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari. Tras la derrota de la Nueva Orden Sith, los Sith pasaron nuevamente a esconderse en las sobras, y un Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica, formado por el Imperio Fel, la Orden Jedi y la Alianza Galáctica, asumió el poder en Coruscant. En el 138 DBY, un gran número de Quarrens y Mon Calamaris fueron atraídos de regreso a Dac con el pretexto de que el planeta estaba siendo “renovado”. En cambio, estos desafortunados Quarrens y Mon Calamaris fueron esclavizados por un sindicato de piratas liderado por el pícaro Sith Darth Luft, el cual los obligo a construir una flota de naves en los restos de los Astilleros de Mon Calamari. Darth Luft y sus piratas mantenían como rehenes a sus hijos y a sus familiares mayores. Los constructores de naves Quarrens y Mon Calamaris eran golpeados y maltratados por su captores piratas. thumb|left|200px|Abismo de Dac después de la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial. Uno de los Quarrens llamado Tikin se hizo amigo de una ingeniera ambiental Mon Calamari llamada Luen. Estos dos se encontraron con el Caballero Imperial Jao Assam y la chatarrera Aina Solo, quienes se enteraron de su situación y rápidamente transmitieron las operaciones de los piratas al Triunvirato en Coruscant. Más tarde, Tikin fue asesinado por Darth Luft y su muerte provocó un levantamiento de esclavos Quarrens y Mon Calamaris, los cuales se unieron para rebelarse en contra de los piratas. Este levantamiento coincidió con un ataque del Triunvirato Galáctico encabezado por el Almirante Stazi y el Caballero Imperial Yalta Val, quien liberó a los esclavos y arrestó a los piratas. Darth Luft fue asesinado durante un duelo con Jao Assam. Los Quarrens y Mon Calamaris se establecieron en la estación espacial, que había sido inundada con agua por parte del Almirante Stazi, para proporcionarles un ambiente cómodo a los antiguos esclavos. Como un gesto de reconciliación entre los Quarrens y los Mon Calamaris, el hijo de Tikin, Tilin, fue criado por su tía Luen. Senadores conocidos de Mon Calamari thumb|160px|Senadora [[Mon calamari/Leyendas|Mon calamari Meena Tills.]] Antigua República y representantes imperiales *Tikkes (?–22 ABY) *Tundra Dowmeia (22 ABY–20 ABY) *Meena Tills (20 ABY–?) *Timi Rotramel Nueva República y representantes de la Alianza Galáctica *Gial Ackbar (5 DBY—7 DBY) *Q-Varx (7 DBY—al menos hasta 13 DBY) *Cilghal (?—alrededor del 23 ABY) *Pwoe (alrededor del 23 DBY—27 DBY) *Gron Marrab (27 DBY—?) *Gial Gahan (130 DBY) Entre bastidores thumb|200px|left|Una ciudad mon calamariana. Este planeta ha sido llamado al menos de tres maneras distintas a través del Universo Expandido (UE). Una publicación de 1982 de Bantha Tracks proveyó un anticipo de los mon calamarianos y nombró su planeta natal como Dac (Notesé que esto fue en 1982, antes de que los mon calamarianos y los quarren hicieran su primera aparición canónica en el [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''El Retorno del Jedi ]]). Fuentes posteriores de la UE comenzaron a llamar al planeta 'Mon Calamari. Para más confusión, la novela Ofensiva en Selonia lo llama ''Mons Calamari''. A pesar de su aparición en fuentes previas, la canonicidad del nombre Dac estuvo inicialmente cuestionada. El suplemento del juego de rol Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds trajo de vuelta Dac al canon, nótese que Dac era el nombre usado por los nativos en su propio idioma para su mundo; algunos materiales recientes del UE han empezado a referirse al planeta por este nombre, siendo más apropiado. En suma, otras fuentes recientes del UE han adoptado el nombre Dac para referirse a los quarren miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. “Mon Calamari” en italiano significa literalmente “mi calamar”. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones novela'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino* *The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''Aquatic Adventure'' * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * * *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement '' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' < *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas I: Sueño Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Betrayal'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exile'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrifice'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy 6'' *''Legacy 7'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Three'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * *''Introductory Adventure Game'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Outward Bound'' * *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Dorumaa's Children'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Only the Force'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Missions: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Lugares de Dac Categoría:Planetas destruidos Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I